Angelica Calls Muppet Babies Stupid (Dorothyisthebest’s Version)
Summary Dorothy The Cat adopted the Muppet Babies. But then Angelica bullied the Muppet Babies and called them stupid. Now a buttload of visitors came to teach Angelica a lesson, then Angelica got punished, GoNoodle champs whacked her up painfully for 2 minutes, then Mr Bobcat, Ms Bobcat and Barnaby Bobcat (from Brightwood Adventures) send Angelica to Baby Land. Meanwhile, Dorothy The Cat Sings her lullaby to Muppet Babies in which Muppet Babies calmed down and went to sleep. Transcript Part 1 - Angelica Insults Baby Muppets (At The Goanipolis Hospital) Dorothy The Cat: Hello everyone! I adopted Muppet Babies for $100! My Own new Muppet Babies are Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Animal, Fozzie and Summer Penguin. Ava The Cat: AW cute. (Daniel Tiger and his family came) Daniel Tiger: Hi Muppet Babies! (Zoe Trent and her gang from 2012 LPS Cartoon came) Zoe Trent: It’s a Jim Henson miracle! These new babies were from the Reboot. (Lion Guard, His Group, and all GoNoodle champs visit) Kion: Welcome to the land of life! Penny Gee: So adorable! (Angelica Pickles and her parents came) Angelica: (Shouty Guy Voice) WHAT THE HECK? These Muppet Babies are stupid! I wish that they die in explosion, AND FREAK DOROTHY THE CAT, FREAK LOUIE THE DOG, FREAK STELLA THE POODLE, FREAK ROCKY THE PANDA, FREAK LULU THE BUNNY, FREAK CHARLIE THE PARROT, FREAK AVA THE CAT, FREAK DANIEL TIGER, FREAK MARGARET THE TIGER, FREAK MOM TIGER, FREAK DANIEL STRIPED TIGER, FREAK ZOE TRENT, FREAK RUSSELL FERGUSON, FREAK PENNY LING, FREAK VINNIE TERRIO, FREAK PEPPER CLARK, FREAK SUNIL NEVLA, FREAK MINKA MARK, FREAK THE LION GUARD, FREAK ALL THE GONOODLE CHAMPS AND FREAK THE MUPPET BABIES!! (Everyone except Angelica became shocked) (Muppet Babies start to cry, causing birds to fly off and a few land animals to run away from the sounds) Charlotte: ANGELICA! How dare you call insult Muppet Babies and call them stupid! That’s it! You Are Grounded until further notice! (At Dorothy’s house) Charlotte: Go apologize to Muppet Babies now. Angelica: (To Muppet Babies) I am sorry you dumb Muppet Babies. (Muppet Babies start crying again causing birds to fly off) Charlotte: See! They didn’t listen to you! That’s it! You are grounded for now Super eternity! Dorothy: I am going to call my friends! Part 2 - Visitors Punish Angelica/Angelica’s Concussion Time (30 minutes later) Dorothy: Angelica, you got a lot of visitors to talk to you and teach you a lesson! (At Angelica's house) Dorothy: I am Dorothy! How dare you Angelica bully Muppet Babies! Louie: I am Louie the dog! Your behavior makes me eat a bit more! Stella: I am Stella the poodle! I and Dorothy will not tolerate your horrid actions at GoAniPolis Hospital! Rocky: I am a panda named Rocky! If you try to beat anyone up, i could send you to the Charlie And The Chocolate Factory universe! Lulu: I am Lulu The Bunny. You have been a very bad girl like Dora and Athea Andrea! Charlie: I am Charlie the parrot, and if you try to call other people stupid, you’ll get a lot of more spankings! Bubbu: I am Bubbu from an app made by just Bubbadu! I’m so mad about you calling Muppet Babies stupid! Lots of your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff will be demolished, and your Cyntha dolls will be sold once and for all! Duddu: I am Duddu from the Bubbu sequel made by just Bubbadu! How dare you Angelica! We’re gonna smash and sell your Cynthia merchandise depending on your behavior! Slippy V: I am Slippy V The Good Warren Cook: I am the Good Warren Cook Sarah West: I am Sarah West Luna Minami: I am Luna Elephant012: and I am Elephant012, and we are some GoAnimate good users. We cannot believe you insulted Baby versions of Muppets. Zoe Trent: I’m Zoe Russell: I’m Russell Penny: I’m Penny Vinnie: I’m Vinnie Pepper: I’m Pepper Sunil: I’m Sunil Minka: and I’m Minka, and we were from LPS 2012 Cartoon in which you should watch because it ain’t made by Paramount or Nickelodeon! If you try to tickle us for to get Rugrats on DVD, You will became a dog like Zoe Trent. Daniel Tiger: I am Daniel Tiger and we are all people from Make Believe! We do not approve your behavior! Male Chinese Police Officer: (Scary Voice Voice) HOW DARE YOU BULLY MUPPET BABIES AT GOANIPOLIS HOSPITAL! HOW DARE YOU ALSO DESTROY FLORIDA WITH YOUR MAGIC CATEGORY 5 HURRICANE IRMA, HURTING 750,000 PEOPLE and 500,000 NON-HUMANS! HOW DARE YOU ALSO REALLY DISRESPECT CIRCLE OF LIFE! AND LOTS OF OTHER HORRIBLE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE AS WELL! WE ARE ABOUT TO ARREST YOU AND SEND YOU TO PRISON FOR 24 YEARS! Shimajirō Shimano: I am Shimajirō Shimano! I cannot believe you bullied Muppet Babies! Xia Shimano: I am Xia Shimano, and I am Shimajiro’s twin sister! Next you make Trouble, i’ll Whack you up with my dresses! Angelica’s Teacher: I am your teacher! You have been a very (x12) Bad (x3) girl! You have been suspended for 2 weeks for bullying Muppet Babies! Lion Guard: I am Kion! You’ll be disciplined for what you did Lion Guard’s Gang: we agree with Kion! Lucy Smith: I am Lucy Smith! I can’t believe you insult Muppet Babies! No more Paramount and Nickeldeon for you girl! Edwina Smith: I am Lucy’s mom and I agree with Lucy! William Smith: I am Lucy’s dad and I agree with Lucy too! Noodle: I am Noodle Ka-Chung: I am Ka-Chang Foo: I am Foo BB Jammies: I am BB Jammies Jazzi: I am Jazzi Custard: and I am Custard, and we are Save-Ums! Our show ain’t made by Nickelodeon! So better watch our show! Sophie The Otter: I am Sophie the otter! Better watch PB&J or else you are going to pay! Shawn Brunner: I am Shawn Brunner! Better also watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse or else you are going to pay! Emily Doughty: I am Emily Doughty! Better even also watch Nature Cat and Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood or else you are going to pay! Willy Wonka: I am Mr Wonka! Augustus Gloop: I am Augustus Violet Beauregarde: I am Violet Veruca Salt: I am Veruca Mike Teavee: I am Mike Charlie Bucket: and I am Charlie, and we are from our movie in which it isn’t made by Paramount or Nickeldeon so you should watch it! We are very disappointed your behavior! Four: I am Four, I host BFB! Next time you make Trouble, I am going to zap you for this! X: I am, and we are all from BFB! I all agree with Four! Better pay attention to our show which ain’t by Paramount or Nickeldeon! Dorothy: Time to punish you, Angelica! 1st One is a big butt spanking! (Dorothy spanks Angelica, but the action is blocked and censored) Angelica: OW! (X20) Zoe: 2nd One is slappings and scratchings! (Zoe slaps and scratches Angelica, But the action is censored) Angelica: OW! (X30) Luna Minami: 3rd one is Whacking you up with my sword for getting me grounded! (Luna hits Angelica’s head with her sword, but the action is censored) Angelica: OW! (X40) Sophie: 4th One is butt kicks for kicking me out of IHOP! (Sophie kicks Angelica’s butt, but the action is censored) Angelica: OW! (X30) Custard: 5th one is painful butt beatings with hammer for hacking my GoAnimate account to make grounded videos out of me! (Custard beats up Angelica’s butt with his hammer) Angelica: OW! (X40) Shawn Brunner: 6th One is punching your nose for pranking me into Slide Of Fun! (Shawn Brunner punches Angelica’s nose, but the action is censored) Angelica: OW! (X30) Emily Doughty: 7th one is changing your voice to Kendra! Angelica: I don’t like Kendra’s voice! Emily Doughty: I don’t care! (Emily Doughty changes Angelica’s Voice to Kendra) Angelica: I hate my new voice!! Veruca: 8th One is showing you, my Annoying moves, and singing “I Want It Now“ annoyingly! (Veruca shows Angelica her Annoying movies, singing to the beat of “I Want It Now”) Angelica: I don’t really like that stupid song! Violet: 9th One is blowing a big bubble gum and popping it into you (Violet blows her big bubble to Angelica, then popped bubblegum into Angelica’s face) Angelica: WHAT A DISASTER! I CAN’T SEE! (Removes gum from her face) Four: 10th one is giving you a dose of my screeching! (Four screeches Angelica, leaving Angelica dizzy and fainted) Xia Shimano: 11th One is peeing on you! (Shimajirō‘s twin sister Xia pees on Angelica, but the action is censored) Angelica: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Dorothy: 12th One is that we’ll sing MrWeebl’s Oh My Word This Tune Is Annoying! Angelica: OH NO! Not Oh My Word This Is Annoying! Dorothy: We don’t care! (At the backyard) Dorothy: Oh my word this tune is annoying! Louie: Yes I know! It’s really annoying! Veruca: I can’t get this song out of my head! Sunil: Think it’s stop? It’s really annoying! Zoe: I gotta go to work in the morning! Mike: I going to have to be humming in my bed! (Cuts to Angelica at her home) Angelica: THIS IS THE MOST ANNOYING SONG EVER! Charlotte: Last punishment is to put a diaper on you! Angelica: Oh no not that! I am too old for that! (Charlotte puts the diaper on Angelica) Angelica: Ouch! Too tight! Charlotte: You must pee and poop on your diaper instead of the toilet! We are about to smash your toilet and sell your underwear! Dorothy: There will no anything for you except going to bed early, waking up late, eating health food, eating foreign food from around the globe, watching non-Nickelodeon-and-Paramount Shows, playing non-Paramount and non-Nickelodeon games, video games and apps, going to school, and doing everything else not by made Paramount or Nickelodeon! Tangy Bodangy: Hey there we are GoNoodle champs and prepare for your severe Whacking! McPufferson: Prepare for your severe Whacking! Squeaky Laroo: Prepare for your severe Whacking! Penny Gee: Prepare for Your severe Whacking! Just Gary: Prepare for your severe Whacking! Little Rufus: Prepare for your severe Whacking! And you are going to have an ultimate payment by us on a lot of DVDs of shows not made by Paramount and Nickeldeon! (GoNoodle champs whack up Angelica for 2 minutes, but the action is censored and blocked) Angelica: OUCH! (X70) OW! (X70) I AM HURTING!!! I AM IN PAIN! WWWWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHHH! THIS THE WORST DAY EVER! Barnaby Bobcat: I am Barnaby Bobcat, and this my parents called Mr and Mrs Bobcat! Prepare to be Sent to Baby Land as I drive my airplane, while you here ride on it on the way to Baby Land! (Barnaby and his family, offscreen, Sent Angelica on his airplane to Baby Land) Finale - Calming Baby Muppets Down (At Dorothy’s House) (Muppet Babies are still crying) Dorothy: Please Hush! You won’t need to hear from Angelica! I’ll have to sing you a lullaby! (Dorothy sings her lullaby to Muppet Babies, then Muppet Babies calmed down and went to sleep) The End How Angelica Got Punished # Dorothy - Spankings # Zoe Trent - Slappings and Scratchings # Luna - Whacking up Angelica with a sword # Sophie The Otter - Butt kicks # Custard - painful butt beatings # Shawn Brunner - nose punching # Emily Doughty - Changing Angelica’s Voice to Kendra # Veruca - Annoying Angelica With her dance moves and singing “I Want It Now” # Violet - Blowing gum into Angelica # Four - Screechings # Xia - peeing on Angelica # Dorothy - singing Oh My Word This Tune Is Annoying # Charlotte - putting a diaper on Angelica Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012